The Ward
by Moonraker One
Summary: A female Saiyan turns up in a New York airport, and is taken to a psychiatric insitution. No one believes her, but the skepticism is rapidly dropping. This is a parody of KPAX
1. Chapter One

The Ward

By Alejandro Gonzalez

It was roughly two in the afternoon on a relatively sunny day, about March. The scene of the airport was the usual hustle and bustle that is typical of a New York airport. As the people went about their normal day, going to and fro, a homeless man sitting on one of the benches, bumming change from people, noticed a strange sight. She was walking down the huge expanse that is the hallway, and she seemed to be confused as to where she was going. The look of her alone was enough to catch his attention; she was wearing what looked to be armor, and her hair easily went down past her butt, and it was a mild blue color. She also appeared to be quite muscular, while still being sexy. As she walked, she seemed to have a strange "Aura" of some sort around her, as he could vaguely see a slight glow around her. In fact, as she walked, people who normally act as though strange situations matter not to them, stopped and stared at this unusual woman as she walked. Passing by the homeless man, he noticed something especially weird; she had a brown, furry tail! It wrapped around her waist tightly, and he was confused as to where she got that from, because other than the tail, she looked as human as you or I.

The silent, easy posture of the woman's walking was broken when she popped her head up very quickly, and saw a man trying to run, after snatching an elderly woman's purse. Moving so fast that no one could even see anything, not even a blur, she dashed in front of the man, and kneed him in the gut, rendering him unconscious with a single hit. He spit up blood as he dropped to his knees, and then sprawled out lifelessly on the ground. She didn't even hit him with her hardest possible hit, just one fast enough so as not to kill him. As she went to hand the purse back to the old lady, several police ran up and tried to grab her. Fortunately, the old lady said that it wasn't her that tried to take the purse, and in good time too; the strange woman was about to nail the two policemen next to her.

"What the hell did you do? That man over there is dead!" Said one policeman to the female.

The strange woman looked over to him, and then to the policeman.

"Oh, no," she said. "He's not dead, I just kneed him in the stomach because he was trying to take this woman's purse. He'll wake up in a few hours, with quite a stomachache."

The policeman turned to the old woman. "Is this true? Did you see it?"

The old lady scratched her head. "Well, she ran over to where that man was at, and hit him, and he fell to the ground."

He turned back to the female. "So, where are you headed?"

She seemed to be confused, just like before. "I…came to Earth for a reason…but now, I just can't seem to remember what I came to this planet for. Strange."

The police officer held down a laugh, and then turned to his partner. "Call the psych ward, we've got a mental headed their way."

He turned back to the woman. "Ma'am? Please come with us."

Not knowing where else to go, she reluctantly followed them. She sat down in the police van, and looked out the window as they drove toward the mental hospital. The policemen driving the van chuckled to themselves as they talked about this woman's story. In the back, she frowned angrily as she stared at the backs of their heads; even though it was bulletproof glass, she somehow heard every word they were saying. She then looked down at the floor, pondering why she had even come to Earth in the first place.

_Why,_ she wondered, _did I come here? I know that I was sent off for a reason, but what?_

Once the van got to the place, she was escorted out of the van and up the stairs to floor three. A police officer walked into the office of one of the doctors, John Eckers, and informed him that he was receiving a patient. He wasn't the happiest, but he had no choice. When the woman walked into his office, he looked at her, and was amazed by the sheer size of her hair. Never before had he seen a woman with hair as wide as her shoulders, and as long as down to her knees. It was also a whole six inches thick, if one measured, and medium bluish.

"Well," he said. "I'm Doctor Eckers, and I'm sure you want to know why you're here."

She smiled teasingly. "I'm here because you think I'm nuts."

"We prefer the term 'Ill'. I haven't gotten your name."

"My name is Kelietya."

"kee-lee-tee-uh?"

"Yes. That is my name."

"And why have you come here, Kelietya?"

"I have been sent to Earth from faraway planet Vegeta, but I seem to have forgotten the mission I was sent to Earth to accomplish."

"Vegeta? What race is on that planet?"

"Saiyans. There are lots of us. We are a powerful warrior race, and I am an Elite-class soldier."

"Class? How many classes are there?"

She smiled. "Boy, do you ask quite a bit of questions! There are six. One is an elite class. Two through four are middle classes. Five and below are lower class. Our class is measured by our power level."

He raised an eyebrow. "Power level?"

"Yes," She replied. "Our power level is a measure of how much energy we have. You humans call it 'chi'. The more of it you have, the more powerful you are."

"And what would your power level be?"

She took off the thing attached to her ear. "See this? This is a standard issue scouter. This eyepiece tells you someone's power level, and this also lets you communicate over intergalactic distances. My comm Component, however, is busted, but if I wanted to, I could get in touch with my pod."

He was confused. "Pod?"

She rolled her eyes. "My space pod! I traveled here in it! Took me five minutes at Tachyon seven."

He shook his head. "What's a tachyon?"

"A Tachyon is a speed over light speed."

"So, you came to Earth in a space pod. Do you know where it is located?"

"Well," she said. "I know where it is, but I don't have to go and get it. Remember? I can communicate with it with a single touch of this button!"

"Oh, that's right. But aren't you afraid that someone'll take the thing apart?"

She seemed exasperated. "You humans are so simple-minded. When we land, our space pod forms an energy field around it that only we are capable of penetrating."

"That sounds like a very sensible solution."

"Can I go now to wherever it is that I'll be staying?"

"Sure, just follow your way back to the ward. The signs are posted, and the guards will keep you from escaping."

After that last statement, she shot him a look. "You think those fat guards can keep me here? I'm here because I feel like staying!"

With that, she left his office, and headed down the hallway to the ward. Her time here had begun.


	2. Chapter Two

The Ward

By Alejandro Gonzalez

As she walked down the hall towards the part where she was going to be staying for an undefined amount of time, she looked at the patients that were there since they were little, and it made her wonder why humans were so quick to consider each other crazy. It was kind of startling to her. Being a Saiyan that she was, she didn't understand certain things. Then again, she was oblivious to human ways. Still, seeing patients like John, who was there since he was thirteen, when he was left in dumpster by his parents, and then found by a man who was working for the city at the time. He was somehow convinced that it wasn't his parents who rejected him, but fate had decided that he was better off without them. He "talked" to them everyday. Patients all over heard him screaming at them, taunting them, saying to them that they were worthless, and sometimes, he laughed at their pathetic ness. It amazed all the doctors that he was like he was.

Then she came to Frank. A man who was a bit aggressive, and no one understood why. She saw him, as he held one of the patients up by his collar, ordering him to fork over his lunch, for the ward never fed him enough. She looked at him somewhat strange; could he be a Saiyan?! No, couldn't be. If he was a Saiyan, he'd be on some other planet. If he was a Saiyan, he'd clearly be a middle class. Earth was a class BA-3 planet, and only elites and lower-class were sent to these. Wait…yes! He was a Saiyan. She just didn't see his tail at first, and he wasn't wearing armor. It was a bit hidden, but she could see the end of it sticking out. Right now, several guards were trying to get him to put the other guy down. It seemed as though there were other Saiyans on this planet; now, she was going to find out what others were here.

She went and sat down in the main lunch room. She went and got some lunch. Normally, no one got more than the usual amount of food, but because she looked so unusual, she was given all the food she demanded, and she didn't have to show any strength. Sitting down, she sat at the table with Frank. First of all, she asked what his name was.

He acted around her, unlike what any of the others did. First of all, he seemed to be respectful of her.

"My name is Kimenar, but these morons here call me 'Frank'. So, you're an elite?" He said, sitting up perfectly straight.

She smiled. "You can relax, soldier. Yeah, I'm General Kelt's daughter. What would your power level be?"

He settled down, but still seemed to be at attention. "My power level is thirteen thousand."

She raised her eyebrows. "Pretty high for your class! Impressive, soldier! Tell me though, why do you hide your tail, and don't wear armor?"

He shrugged. "They gave me these clothes, and told me that if I wore that armor again, they'd stop feeding me."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Soldier, you can just take food! Can'tcha?"

He shook his head. "They give me pills that make me obey them. At first, I thought it was a joke, but I can't stop taking 'em, or they make me sick."

She was disgusted by that statement. "You stay right here."

With that, she stormed from the dining hall, and headed for Eckers' office. When she got there, she opened the door, and walked up to him and got right in his face. She was pissed, and he was trying to calm her down. She'd locked the door, and so, he was at her mercy.

"Why the hell have you gotten Kimenar hooked on your drugs?! I want him off it now!" She demanded.

He backed off a bit. "You know that he is too aggressive."

She grabbed him by his neck, and held him out the window, only her hand kept him from a thirteen-story drop to his death. He tried to scream, but her hand was so tightly clamped on his neck that he was speechless. He was scared, to say it mildly.

"Are you going to take him off the drug NOW?!" She yelled.

He nodded his head in agreement, and she brought him back in the office and shut the window. Now, she'd destroyed any wonders about how powerful she was, in the doctor's eyes. Afterward, she helped him to his feet.

"Good that we could discuss this diplomatically," she said.

Returning to the lunch hall, she sat down with "Frank", and informed him he'd be rehabilitated from those pills. It would take much effort on his part, but Saiyans were extremely good at getting unaddicted. She returned to eating her food, and the doctor was in his office, writing down all his notes about his session with her. In big, bold letters, he wrote, "Extremely strong. Remember to ask how she got so strong, and get some medicine for neck."

He also was contemplating whether or not to send her up to the next floor, where they put violent people in solitary. He eventually decided that, if she was strong enough to hold a two hundred thirty pound person out the window without effort, she could break down a slightly lighter door. So, he decided that it would be best if he simply didn't mess with her. As he went out of his office, the secretary asked him what the argument was, but he didn't answer. He went to the guard outside the patient's ward. The guy was a bit surprised, so the doctor asked him what was going on, and his reply made the doctor surprised.

"What?" Replied Doctor Eckers, "She's able to calm down angry Frank?"

The doctor had to see that. He went in the lunch room, and saw her get up and walk away from his table. He also noticed something strange: he was wearing the armor that he'd come in with, and was visibly showing his tail. Eckers was eager to go up to him, albeit slowly.

"How are you feeling, Frank?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine, and the name's Kimenar. Tell me something, why do you call me Frank?! It's not my name!"

He could tell that it was going to be different here now. But what kind of influence was this new patient going to make?


	3. Chapter Three

The Ward

By Alejandro Gonzalez

It seemed that things were really changing for the weirder when Elizabeth, a middle age woman who was there since her early twenties, tried to jump out the window. Kelietya reached out the window and grabbed her by the back of her neck, and hoisted her back into the building. Her father, who was dead for twenty years, that today she was worthless and should end her worthless life, now, had told Elizabeth. One thing that she always had a problem with, was her father's insolence and anger. He would constantly remind her that she was useless, and that he wanted a boy instead. Naturally, she was destined to end up here.

William, one of the patients who thought himself to be a doctor, was always trying to "cure" the patients. He once diagnosed Doctor Eckers with Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanicconiosis, a disease caused by inhaling volcanic dust. Naturally, the doctor had himself checked, and he had no such disease, so he tried to tell William that he was cured, to which William reacted with a less than positive manner. And that was only the few patients there who had some degree of normalcy left.

Unlike Don, who was completely gone. He was an idiot savant, who could recite the names of every leader of every country that's ever existed, but could not tell you his mother's or father's or even his own name. Furthermore, he could tell you if you were destined to become famous, but couldn't tie his own shoes. Sometimes the human mind amazes even the experts. As of right now, however, the only patient who was the immediate concern of Doctor Eckers was Kelietya. And she was in bed, sleeping. With both eyes open.

He entered the room, trying to be as silent as possible. He crept over to her bed with complete silence, by taking as small of steps as possible. Still, with all of these situations where he made no noise whatsoever, she still heard him, which he believed was not possible.

She leaped from bed and had her hand extended towards him in the manner of, "Stop!"

"Jesus Christ," she said, lowering her palm. "I almost blasted you! Don't creep up on me again!"

He was somewhat confused. "How did you ever see me coming?"

She smiled. "Again, you humans are too simple. I can sense you, by your CHI signal. Remember? You really should look it up."

"Oh," he said, in defeat, and walking out of the room.

_Darn,_ he thought. _This is going to seriously complicate things. If I can't sneak up on her when she isn't looking, how can I ever monitor her progress?!_

And partially, he was right. Most of the time, doctors have to sneak up on patients to monitor how they're doing when they don't think the doctor is there. The fact that somehow she was able to "sense" his presence, made things incredibly difficult. But first thing in the morning, after getting some sleep, was to look up what this darn "chi" stuff was. But first, sleep. He plopped down on the couch in his office and slept a good one.

Well, she was right. After looking up chi, he found out that it was the energy field that one gives off, but in Chinese mythology, it was something that was formless and invisible. Somehow, she'd convinced herself that she could "sense" it, and so, she could. Not an impossible topic, people could do all sorts of things if they convinced themselves that they could. A Woman once convinced herself that she was pregnant, and so, her body acted like she was. There was no child, but she did go as far as contractions.

Eckers went over to the observation window above the eating room, to see how the patients were doing, and saw that Frank and Kelietya were sitting far apart. He was sitting with several patients, who thought him to be interesting, and Kelietya was sitting alone eating seven trays worth of food; she'd paid off the lunch people, but where did she get the money? He went down to find out.

"Kelietya," he asked. "Where on Earth did you get the money to pay off the cafeteria people?"

She turned to him, smiling. "I got it from a guard. He paid me about three hundred dollars to do something incredibly simple. Amazed me that he was so quick to give money for something so simple."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "What did he pay you for?"

Kelietya responded by lifting her chest plating on her Saiyan armor, then putting it back on. He was angry as ever.

"Who? Which guard?" He asked, losing his temper.

"They're all fat, but it was the one who has donut stains on his sleeve."

Eckers stormed out of the cafeteria, and marched toward the guard post. When he found Bob, the fat one with donut stains, he grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"How dare you pay off one of my patients to reveal herself to you?! You're interfering with treatment! I should have you fired, you fat tub of lard!" He yelled, getting up in the guard's face.

This was the day for him to get angry. If he was to get angry, he was surely best to get it over with now, because tomorrow was a picnic with his ex-wife. Why had he planned it? Oh, now he remembered. It was because she wanted to provide her ex-husband's son with his first ever picnic, which in his mind, was a dumb idea. But for some reason, Kelietya was thinking otherwise.

She walked in his office, and sat down in the chair; it was time for their second session.

"So," he said. "Tell me more about Saiyan life."

She grabbed the bowl of fruit, and scarfed down the whole thing, one bite per fruit. She then addressed him.

"Saiyan life? Well, all of us are sent out to begin with, but the middle and elite classes are usually provided with knowledge of homeworld, so they can return. Lower classes that find their way back usually do it by finding other Saiyans."

"Uh huh."

"And furthermore, we do this because we like to conquer other worlds. As babies, there is knowledge directly planted in our heads, and later on, we develop our control of chi, and we grow up and blow away life on that planet, clearing it out."

"Controlling chi? What does that mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how to explain it, but watch this. Hold up that cigarette pack."

He put the pack on his bookstand. She pointed her index finger at the pack, and a small, thin beam of light emitted from her finger, setting the pack ablaze on contact. She smiled, and watched as he frantically waved the pack in the air, trying to put out the fire. Afterward, he looked at her as though she was something unusual.

"Just how did you do that?"

She grabbed him. "Don't you ever listen?! I fired a chi blast! To destroy planets, he use the same thing, only much more powerful!"

He rearranged his shirt, and she sat back down.

"I guess I do listen."

She looked at him, and laughed mildly. "You see, the problem with listening, is that we hear half of what is said, listen to half of what we hear, think about half of what we listen to, analyze half of what we think about, and remember half of that."

The doctor's eyes got wide with confusion. "So, we're left with about an eighth?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No, one thirty-second."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter Four

The Ward

By Alejandro Gonzalez

Doctor Eckers had packed his meal and prepared to drive out to the park to meet with his ex-wife and his son in the park. About the time that he was ready to leave for it, Kelietya stopped him in the middle of the hallway, and she looked a bit surprised that he was leaving. She asked him where he was going, and he replied that he was going to visit his son on a picnic with his ex-wife.

"So, when you humans divorce, you actually decide who gets custody of the children?!" She asked, looking a bit shocked.

He cocked a half-smile. "What, you Saiyans don't have that?"

"Oh no," she replied. "We have divorce, but when it happens, we share the kids. There are no 'visiting times', there are no 'supervised visits', and you can simply drop in any time you want."

He grabbed his basket and headed for the door. "Sorry, but I can't talk right now."

He walked out the door and headed for the parking lot, a hundred different thoughts on his mind, almost all of them related to patients at the ward. Here was a man who was extremely focused on his work, leaving out almost every other aspect of his life. In fact, it was probably the primary reason as to why his divorce happened in the first place. He didn't believe it, but if you asked his ex-wife, who was a woman given to complaining, she'd give you a thirty minute lecture about how his "nut jobs"-as she referred to his patients-would take up all of his time. And she believed every word of what she said about that. About the time that he got in his car and started hit up, he was already two minutes late. He was certain to get yelled at when he got there.

Guess what? He actually didn't get yelled at. It seemed that their divorce was the only thing to calm his ex-wife down. Once he got there, he sat down, and dished out the food. He noticed something about his son that he never noticed before: the fact that his son was growing up.

"Hey dad?" Said his son. "How is your life, now that you and mom are separated?"

He thought a minute, and then gave a somewhat prepared response. "Well, not too bad, but I still wish that I'd gotten more time with you, while you lived with me."

His son was actually waiting for such a response, if you believed such a thing. His son then touched on an issue that was sure to get a somewhat lengthy response.

"Dad?" The son asked. "How's your work goin'?"

"Work's going fine," he replied. "I've got this patient now that thinks she's a Saiyan warrior."

His ex-wife laughed a bit. "What kind of warrior is that?"

Neither adult seemed to understand, but his son, seemed to perk up when he heard the word Saiyan.

"She said that she's a Saiyan?" He said, hearing that word.

Doctor Eckers turned to his son, a bit confused. "You've heard that one somewhere?"

"Of course dad!" He replied enthusiastically. "Saiyans are the species from Dragonball Z!"

Suddenly, Doctor Eckers remembered something. "Is that that Japanese anime that you watch?"

The kid nodded in agreement, and the dad thought that he could now pursue his treatment from another angle. First of all, he know thought that she'd picked up this "Saiyan" aspect from the cartoon, and would try to convince her. Second of all, he'd find out how she attached that fake tail, and try to prove her she's just a human. So, he picked up his cell phone to call his main assistant.

"Miss Thompson?" He said, talking to his aide. "Can you get Kelietya's tail x-rayed? I want to see how she attached it to her body."

His aide agreed, and he hung up. This would provide an excellent clue to how she went about convincing herself of what she thought herself to be. There was one small problem: his whole plan would be screwed up once he got the results of the x-ray, when he came back from the picnic in about three hours.

Coming back later that day, Nurse Thompson came into his office with the X-Ray results. She had a slightly dumbfounded look on her face.

"Doctor Eckers?" She said, getting his attention. "You'll find that these results are a bit weird. In fact, I had her x-rayed three times to make sure the x-ray wasn't messed up."

Looking at the x-ray, he was completely struck.

"Are you serious?!" He said. "Her tail is connected to her pelvic bone?! How can a human have a tail?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that they do," she said.

This was his third session with Kelietya, and he was going to find out some answers.

"So," he said, "tell me if you have a family on Vegeta."

She smiled. "Well, I'm not married, but then again, most female Saiyans don't like marriage, so we try to keep it simple."

"Many different cultures have different rules regarding marriage. What do Saiyans do?"

"I figured that you'd ask that," she replied. "Saiyans don't have many formal ceremonies. Marriages aren't recorded in record books. Saiyans are considered married as soon as the female becomes pregnant."

He raised his eyebrows. "That would be making it simple."

"But," she continued, "those that do have ceremonies have many less rules to go by. For example, you humans believe that the man is the groom and the woman is the bride. Not so in our case. Which ever is the stronger and more powerful of the two is the groom. The weaker is the bride. There are no 'honeymoons'. After marriage, the female and the male have to go out and kill something together."

"Quite simple."

"Indeed."

He handed her the bowl of fruit on his desk, and she wolfed down the whole bowl, not giving any regard to breathing in between bites. He'd hate to be in a Saiyan dining hall, especially a large group of them. Just then, she seemed to sit perfectly still in her seat. Not even looking, she snatched a fly out of midair. There was no way, by human standards, that she could've been that accurate.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, typical exasperated style. "Saiyans have extremely acute senses. I could feel the fly disturbing the air."

Just then, he thought of something. "Excuse me, but I have something to ask of you."

She perked up in her seat. "What?"

"Well, my son will be visiting my house tomorrow, and I'd like for you to see him. Maybe you and him could get along."

She smiled. "I think I'd like that."

What was going to happen tomorrow would leave a lot of people confused and startled.


	5. Chapter Five

The Ward

By Alejandro Gonzalez

It was the day of the visit. He did this because he figured that his son, being the huge Dragonball Z fan he was, bond with this mental patient. She claimed to be a destructive, powerful being, but she hadn't shown any outward sings of violence, except for the holding out the window incident, which was out of anger. He still didn't know how she did that. The car drove up, Kelietya in the back along with two workers from the mental hospital, for moral support. The doctor's son was waiting in the yard when she stepped out. When she did, he recognized the hair and armor immediately.

"Wow!" The kid said, turning to his dad. " She is a Saiyan! She's got the long, thick hair and the armor!"

Then, several things happened at once. Mainly, the kid went running toward her, and tripped on a rock, landing in the street. With a car coming toward him, the driver turned the wheel fast to avoid him, and ended up flipping the car. Two, everyone cringed at the sight of the car about to land on him, crushing him as flat as a pancake. That's when the weird crap happened. Moving so fast that no one saw her even move, Kelietya managed to run up and grab the car, holding it with one hand an inch from the kid's head. As soon as everyone opened their eyes, and stopped freaking out, they were in awe of the fact that she was holding a three thousand pound car in midair without flinching. It was a bit strange, and everyone had questions. Even the kid was confused as to what had happened, but no one said a thing until she'd put the car down and they were all sitting down at the table to eat. Judging by the fact that he'd seen her extreme eating habits, she'd be eager to stay, and that would provide him with some clues. After all, some mental patients seem to be more normal when in the presence of people that she can relate to; it had worked with patients that he'd rehabilitated before. There've actually been cases that he'd seen.

He was right; when sitting at the table, Kelietya had finished her meal before everyone else, along with her seconds and thirds, and was ready to answer questions before anyone else had even eaten. The doctor actually liked the fact that his son was amazed by this mental patient. His son was sitting down and listening to someone talk, giving them his undivided attention; something that he'd never previously done, not even to his dad. She may've been crazy, but she was sure useful. Even though he couldn't explain the amazing strength, the tail being connected to her pelvic bone, the energy use, and the fact that she ate more than three times her daily allowance of food, he still felt that she was about as human as she could possibly be. Now, he shook his head; he was starting to believe her, and that was something that Psychiatrists should never do, no matter how convincing their patients were. If there was a cardinal sin of psychiatry, that would be it. But right now, let his son be awestruck by this female.

"So," the kid said, completely in awe of Kelietya. "What's your power level?"

She scratched her head, then turned to him. "Well, I'm the only female Saiyan elite, and my power level is somewhere in the range of thirty-thousand."

The kid suddenly seemed a bit frightened, as if he knew some knowledge of impending doom that she needed to know. "Kelietya?" He asked. "Aren't you afraid that your home planet will be ambushed by Frieza or Cooler, or any of them?"

She chuckled a bit. "Kid," she said, "Frieza's race died off three million years ago. Cold and his clan were convicted of war crimes, lined up and executed. I was there and I saw it with my own eyes. Sure, they were powerful. But they were nothing for a good firing squad."

He was a bit confused by that. "I thought that Frieza's power level was somewhere around twelve million!"

She laughed even harder this time. "Kid, his power level was thirteen million. But that's when we found out that his source of power was his body's enhancements. Once removed, he was about as harmless as a fly. Same case for Cold, Cooler, and the whole kit 'n caboodle."

And, the questions went on and on. Doctor Eckers just sat there and watched in amazement as son sat there amazed by the crazy woman sitting there beside him. He saw his son be a complete captive audience to her, and he wished that his son would've given him such an audience. Too bad he didn't have such interesting stories, even if hers were made up. When the evening ended, everyone had been wowed. The doctor had been simply flabbergasted by the woman's ability to amaze people. She'd also managed to pull off another truth-defying act, by holding up the car and saving his son. He thanked her, but still wondered how she could've done it.

_Somehow, _He thought, _She must've convinced herself that she was this strong, had a tail, and could control chi._

Obviously, it was far-fetched. The only possible way, by normal human standards, was that she completely convinced herself of these things. The human mind has no limits, but we limit it down by believing it has limits. There've been all sorts of strange, inexplicable cases where people who believed things so strongly that they happened. There was a man who believed himself to be ill, despite the fact that doctors couldn't find a thing wrong with him. He died later that year of a disease so rare it'd only been seen one time before in all of human history. Unlikely, but these cases were true. This was, somehow, another one. A Woman who became a "Saiyan Warrior" simply by totally and completely convincing herself of it? The chances were astronomical! Even so, he still had some doubts, despite the fact that he'd not seen anything but rock-solid evidence that proved what she was saying was right. He just had to solve the problem somehow. He didn't know when she was "leaving" to "return" to her "home planet".


	6. Chapter Six

The Ward

By Alejandro Gonzalez

He decided that now was the time for him to do something that he'd tried not to do, for it was risky with a mental patient of this level: hypnosis. He'd tried to avoid it, he'd stalled as long as he possibly could, but now was the last straw. He had to somehow get her to believe that she was human, and if this was the only way to find out where she REALLY came from, so be it. He talked to her, and she decided that it was a way for her to totally, completely, and absolutely convince him she was a Saiyan. And, both were right; the outcome of this session, would absolutely convince the other of the truth. After all, it was as Sherlock Holmes said: "Once you've eliminated the impossible, the possible, no matter how improbable, has to be the truth." And this would eliminate any doubt that existed, for there were certain things a hypnotizer could say, that no matter how convinced the patient was, this would circumvent the conscious mind and go straight to the buried truth. These techniques had been proven more times than anything else.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you to lay down on this couch, and relieve your mind of ALL thoughts," he said.

She did as told. "Sure thing, chief."

"Now," he began, "I'll count backwards from five. When I reach one, you will fall deeply asleep."  
She smiled. "Sure thing," she repeated.

He began. "Five, you're starting to feel drowsy. Four, there are small lead weights attached to your eyelids, making them oh so heavy."

Her eyes began to slightly droop. He continued.

"Three, you are becoming more drowsy. Two, you have to sleep, for your body is shutting down. One, you're in a deep, deep sleep."

Her eyes shut completely, with only minimal signs of breathing. In the back, there was a machine keeping track of her heartbeat, to make sure she was alive. Now that she was certifiably hypnotized, he could reveal the truth.

"Now, I want to speak directly to your subconscious mind. Your conscious mind is bending the truth, and I want you to shut it down. For a few minutes, close the doors to your conscious mind. Do you understand? If so, nod."

She nodded, and he began.

"I want you to please tell me where you were born, and to describe it to me."

She gulped a bit.

"I'm in a bright room," she began to explain. "I've just been born, and my mom and dad are there beside me."

He smiled; this was good, it sounded like a traditional human birthing. Then she continued to describe, which he wasn't expecting, for humans didn't know that much about their births.

"I'm being attached to this machine, and it's reading my power level. If you don't know, that's your amount of chi. Yay! I've got a power level of thirty! That means that I'm an elite!"

He began to frown with his mouth open.

_No!_ He thought. _It can't be like this! I refuse to believe she's a Saiyan!_

His sorrow continued, for she wasn't done yet.

"I'm being carried to my space pod, and being sent to a planet…Yenrot! Yippie! That's an excellent planet to be sent to. I'll grow up and conquer the planet, and travel the universe. That's the way Saiyans live, you know."

He almost began to cry, as he listened to his defeat go on and on. Somehow, he managed to pull himself together enough to ask more questions.

"Tell me," he managed to say. "What do you know by this point? And how do you know it?"

She smiled. "Don't you know, silly? I know all about Saiyan lifestyle, and that's because they plated it directly in my mind with a machine!"

He began to get her out of her hypnosis, for he was defeated. He now HAD to admit that she was a Saiyan, and that would force him to discharge her. Why was he convinced? It was a standard rule of science, that there was NO way to alter the truths contained in your subconscious. It was impossible by all rules.

"I'm going to count to five, and once I do, you will reactivate your conscious mind, and come out of the sleep, feeling refreshed and wide awake. One, two, three, four, five."

Even though her return was hasty, it was complete. When he said "five", she was awake, and hungry. She'd returned to normal, that was for sure. When she came back, she reached for the bowl of fruit, and scarfed down the whole thing. She smiled at him, for she knew that he was defeated by the grumpy frown on his face. He looked at her, and decided that if she were a Saiyan, it was best to believe her now.

Her smile widened. "Do you believe me now?" She asked.

His frown deepened. "Yes," he grumbled under his breath.

As she walked toward the door, he suddenly thought of one more question, one that he'd been meaning to ask.

"Tell me," he asked. "When are you returning to Planet Vegeta?"

She scratched her head. "Uh, today's the eighteenth, right? Tomorrow, then. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you see me leave. And, I also guarantee that I'll return to this planet someday."

She left the office and went to the lunch hall and told Frank (a.ka. Kimenar) that she was returning to Vegeta, and that since he was a Saiyan also, he was going with her. They ate their final meal on Earth, and went to their rooms to sleep their final resting on Earth before their trip back to their home planet of Vegeta. They dreamed of battle as they drifted off to dreams.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Ward

By Alejandro Gonzalez

It was time. The morning had come, and Kimenar and Kelietya were in the doctor's office, ready to say goodbye to Earth. She walked over, and hugged the doctor; he cringed when she almost broke him in half with her strength. When she put him down, he poured some wine in a glass for him and her and Kimenar. Saiyans may be used to leaving with little notice, but on Earth, when someone is sent off, boy are they sent off.

"What is this alcohol for?" She asked, taking the cup in her hand.

Eckers smiled. "Humans say goodbye to each other with hopes that they'll remember each other, and this is one way we say goodbye: with a toast."

She and Kimenar touched their glasses to his.

"To peace and prosperity, at least for you," she said.

Doctor Eckers smiled. "To battle and fighting," he said, jokingly.

"If you could ever be so lucky," she laughingly replied.

She opened the window, and pressed the button on her scouter; Kimenar did the same.

"Computer," she said.

*Yes, General Kelietya?*

"Come here at once!"

*Of course, General.*

They waited several seconds, and nothing happened. After a minute, however, two advanced-looking space pods floated in through the window, and the hatches on each opened. Kelietya walked over and gave the doctor one final hug. He smiled as he watched her get in the pod.

"I'll be back, within about a month. It'll be a month for you, but to me, it'll only be two weeks. You know, the whole time-space continuum thing," she said.

He nodded, even though he didn't understand it. He waved to her, and he gave her the ring from his marriage that failed.

"I don't want this," he said. "Besides, give it to whoever you decide to fall in love with."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you mean marry?"

He chuckled. "Saiyans don't make marriage a big deal, remember?"

She laughed a bit. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

With that, she and Kimenar got in their pods, shut the hatch, and flew off. They floated slowly, so as not to destroy his office, but then flew at top speed away from Earth. As he shut the window, his secretary walked in; she had a look of question on her face.

"Did they really fly away?" She asked.

"Yeah. I thought all along they were human, but they were Saiyans after all," he replied.

As he walked to his car later that day, he saw a note on under his wiper. It was handwritten by Kelietya. It read:

"Doctor Eckers, I want you to know that I think you will amount to much. I've seen your potential, and I know that you'll revolutionize life on Earth. We Saiyans know that even the smallest link can become important. We also know what we will be in our next life. We've existed long enough to figure out how. In my next life, I'll still be Saiyan, but you will be the Saiyan fighting right beside me on all our battlefields. I can't wait. Hope you can't either. Kesnelaa (that means love in Native Saiyan),

Kelietya"

He smiled as he folded it up and put it in his pocket. No, he couldn't wait either.

-the end-


End file.
